Nick Chavez
Nick Chavez was an English teacher and former model who started to date Brooke Davis until he discovered she was a student at Tree Hill High School, whereupon she discovered he was her new teacher. They continued their affair until Brooke caught Nick cheating on her. He subsequently left the school and resigned his post. Character History Season 4 Rachel set Brooke up on an online dating website. Nick is introduced in a bar as Brooke's blind date. The two quickly start to like each other. Lying about her age, Brooke lies to him when they come near Tree Hill High School and she says that she used to be a cheerleader there. Both of them secretly go inside and have sex in a classroom. Brooke leaves soon after and Nick stays behind. Principal Turner catches Nick coming out of the classroom. The latter says that he was preparing for his first day as a teacher at the school. In her next class, Brooke finds out that Nick is her new English teacher and she runs out of the classroom. She then apologizes to Nick for lying about age. They both agree to continue the relationship, but not a soul can know about it. As they have to keep their relationship a secret, Brooke and Nick comes to pick her up at Rachel's house for them to go on a date late at night, which Rachel witnesses. Rachel gets on the cover of 'Maxim', which doesn't go unnoticed in class. When Nick arrives, he asks everyone including Rachel to settle down, and she tries to flirt with him. He asks her to come and see him after class. Later, she goes to see Nick and says that she will tell Principal Turner about his relationship with Brooke. Nick begs her to stay quiet. Then, she closes the door and hits on Nick but he refuses. Rachel eventually goes the principal about the secret relationship and he gets suspended from Tree Hill High School until the case is settled. Rachel lies to Brooke about Nick and tells her that he tried to hit on her. Listening to this, Brooke breaks up with Nick, but he eventually comes to Brooke to tell her the truth. Nick then sees Tia, Brooke's fashion model when she asks him how the dress looks on her. When Brooke learns that Rachel told Principal Turner, she goes to see Nick. Nick reluctantly lets her in, and she notices the red dress she gave to Tia earlier. In Nick's bedroom, she finds the latter in her undergarments. She angrily slaps Nick twice, obviously leading to their breakup. Relationships Brooke Davis After Rachel set Brooke up through online dating site as a twenty-two year-old she met Nick and that night they slept together. She later found out he was her new English teacher so they began a secret relationship until Rachel told of them. After Brooke found out that Nick had cheated on her, she ended the relationship. Tia Nick and Tia met at a fashion show his then girlfriend Brooke Davis was taking part in with Tia as a model and following the show he asked her out for the evening and they went out and ended up having sex in his apartment. Chavez, Nick Category:Supporting Characters Category:High School Faculty Category:Season 4 Category:Models Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists